


Switch

by Nirmalneaners



Series: unofficially official [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Funny, Gay Chicken, Gay Jokes, Hal is confused, Implied Relationships, M/M, Play Fighting, he doesn't know whats real anymore, send aid for the lantern, they don't know their together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: "You used your powers."Clark smirked at him, "You just don't like that I'm the one on top this time."





	1. Chapter 1

He walked slowly through the hallways, a worn out towel wrapped around his shoulders as he sighed. Every now and then another Hero passed him, new faces more than familiar nodded in greeting and left him feeling irritated. Every time he came back from an off-world mission everything was different. The change was inevitable, he knew that, but it never stopped leaving him feeling isolated. A man trapped in time, as Flash would say. Always playing catch up, but never actually _quite catching up_. His eyes lingered on a small group of females as they passed, more he didn't recognize. But hell, he had to give it to the caped community, the uniforms were getting skimpier with each new generation; not that he was complaining, of course. This was one change he didn't mind in the _slightest_.  
  
"Hey, hal Jordan. Green Lantern, _the green lantern_ ," he said, a lopsided grin on his face as he walked backward. Of course, a few laughed, he liked to think it was because of his good looks and charm, and _definitely not_ because he tripped over his own feet and squeaked in surprise. He grimaced as they walked off. _Smooth Jordan, smooth._  
  
He turned around and kept walking, thanking whoever the fuck was hidden in the stars that no one else crossed his path as he finally slipped into the gym, leaning back against the wall as he closed his eyes with a sigh. Reveling in solidarity, he took pleasure in the fact this day couldn't get any weirder as long as he stayed in here. If there was one thing that never changed, it was a gym.  
  
Except apparently, weird was only just beginning.  
  
He opened his eyes to look up to the ceiling as a loud grunt rung out from the far corner of the room, a few others followed quickly after. He didn't have to flick his eyes over to know who it was, he knew those voices anywhere, but he looked never the less. Superman ducked as a leg just missed his temple, swinging himself to the side with a triumphant smile only to get a right hook to the jaw. They moved like some Hollywood movie, the only thing missing was slow motion as he lent back just as another punch grazed his chin.  
  
Buddy movie, Hal decided, definitely good cop bad cop with a low budget but somehow finds its way on your DVD rack. Last time he was back they were at the part of reluctantly working together, so he's definitely missed the pivotal moment of the dynamic duo realizing they need each other and all that. Wait, wasn't that Robin? Dynamic Duo. He's pretty sure he read it somewhere, then super friends. They were superfriends... _superbat?_

"I'm getting you this time!" Clark charged forward, a determined crease in his brown as Bruce simply stood there waiting.  
  
His hand managed to wrap around Bruce's middle, and for a moment Hal actually thought Big blue had managed to do it, he actually had a chance. Except Bruce lent forward at the last second, his arm wrapping into the crook of Clark's knee as he went to kick, and as his leg wrapped around Clarks the proud look slowly morphed into horror as he was forced off his foot with a jerk of Bruce's leg. Ah, there was the slow motion.  
  
They both went tumbling down, a sharp smack echoing as Clarks back hit the mat. Bruce looked just as surprised with the outcome as he was dragged down by Clark's arm, falling on top of the other man with a grunt. Clark rolled them, taking advantage of the momentary surprise to pin bruce beneath him, effectively trapping his hips between his knees as he slammed Bruce's arms above his head and leaned down into an upper body pin.  
  
He knew fighting could be intimate at times, but as it reached the minute mark and they were still inches apart staring at each other he was sure that wasn't _quite_ _warranted_.  
  
"I win."  
  
"You used your powers."  
  
Clark smirked at him, "You just don't like that I'm the one on top this time."  
  
"On the contrary," was huffed in response. "I'm just so used to you beneath me that its a change."  
  
_Ookay._ It's official, he is more than irritated. He is in a different universe, or a really weird fucking dream. They continued to stare at each other until Clark finally let his wrists go so he could sit up, Bruce propped himself on his elbows as his lip twitched into something that looked suspiciously like a micro _smile_. That was it, that was the last straw. _Batman smiling?_ Not even the gym was safe anymore. He inched to the side, not realizing his mistake until he knocked into a running machine with a murmured _"shit."_

He looked at it for as long as he could stand under their joint stare before finally turning to look at them. " _Uh,_ my bad guys. Didn't mean to interrupt-" he waved his hand towards them awkwardly, more at the fact _Clark was still sat on his fucking crotch like it was the most normal thing in the fucking world and Batman didn't seem to care either_. " _That._ Whatever it is your doing."

"Training."

" _Right, right. Like there isn't a gay joke hidden somewhere here,_ " he said sarcastically, his voice low as he spoke more to himself. He made a mental note never to train with Batman, nor Superman now, apparently. Bruce's mouth pulled down as Clark coughed. Hal slowly backed towards the door, "I know I've been gone for some time, and correct me if I'm wrong but-" they slid open behind him as he stepped out. "Is that the new name for Gay Chicken?"  
  
The doors shut in his face with a loud hiss as he shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with the amount of _done_ he was today.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing forward his tray, he slumped over the table with a huff and balanced his head on his hand. Things have gotten weirder, that much was a major understatement. He had spent the morning fighting a villain he had never heard of, got hit with some kind of new alien ray and when he had to report to the medical bay he found out J'onn was the new medical head. It's not that he doesn't like the guy, but ever since he saw his fingers stretch into Supermans chest cavity it left him feeling a little weirded out and vivid flashes of tentacle porn in his head. Not that _he's watched_ tentacle porn, mind you. _Or_ at least _would admit if anyone asked._  
  
The far doors slid open, and all at once the quiet chatter of the Cafeteria was drowned out by loud voices, or just one voice and a glare that somehow gave the same volume. Superman and Batman walked in, capes flowing behind them like they were paying someone to walk in front with a leaf blower just so they can look oddly badass. They stopped at a vacant table, voices dipping quietly as they seemed to have some sort of disagreement and then Superman gently pushed Batman to sit. Hal was more surprised the knight _let him_ , that man didn't do anything if he decided it wasn't to his taste, and then Superman was walking over to the food stand and waved over his shoulder at a scowl.  
  
Hal let his eyes land back on Batman, rubbing his fingertips together absently as his thoughts strayed. He had been gone two years more than usual, maybe its finally gotten to a point where time isn't the same for him as everyone else, because he doesn't think this much should have changed. Them two? Friends? That should have taken at least twenty years in his mind, maybe never. He had thought Batman would die before becoming actual _friends_ with someone. Friends who train like they are rehearsing for a porno, yeah that definitely shouldn't have ever happened.

The air suddenly felt prickly in a way that left his hairs stood upright. He looked to the side at the vacant chair, and at first, his vision resisted the intake of information, a blur materializing into a sharp face that left a soft strain in his eyes he had to blink a few times to alleviate.  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that." he moaned, sitting back in his seat and letting his arms lie on the table. "You fuck up my head."  
  
"Sorry, it's been awhile," Flash smiled apologetically, "I forgot."  
  
Five years is awhile, he supposed, can't expect everyone to fall back into the same routine. He looked back out in front of him as Flash started to eat, catching Superman sit down with two trays. Those two eating together _as well?_ Did they actually do _anything apart?_ Since he had been back he's not actually sure if he had seen them separately now that he thought about it, which was unusual since Batman was supposed to be a part-timer. Hal didn't think he could spend more than a few hours out of Gotham without panicking, yet here he was, _socializing_ of all things. And to think the last time he was home they couldn't even stand to be in the same room. But then, since he's been back everything he remembered was different, and it left a nagging in the back of his head that he couldn't shrug off. The mechanics of the team; something has shifted somewhere that he couldn't figure out.  
  
"I'm guessing you're glaring over there because Batman gave you the updates?"  
  
He hummed distractedly in question, looking to flash. Oh. _oh._ "Yeah, he did, its like he loves to fuck with me the bastard. They are thicker than my thigh for christ sake, and there is one for every year. Do you know how long it will take me to _read all of them?_ "  
  
The update files Batman had handed to him would take months if not a year to get through, he hasn't got that sort of attention span so they have become a nice drink stand in the corner of his quarters. Of course, if the dark knight asked Hal would salute and ensure he was reading them while thinking of a way to get rid of the cup stains.  
  
"You haven't read them." It wasn't really a question, and hell, the kid knew him too well to believe him if he lied.  
  
"No." He smiled smugly at him, "My guess is Villians try something, Big blue over there swoops in with his fists on his hips and slaps on a Dummy hat and takes them to time out?"  
  
Flash chewed slowly, gazing at him with his head cocked to the side. He swallowed before answering. "Well, uh, pretty much. Yeah."  
  
"Knew it."  
  
Hal looked back over to the man in question to see him holding a phone up, his one arm wrapped around Bruces and crushing them together. Bruce looked pissed off, an award-winning glare directed at the camera. _Were they,_ no Hal thought surprised, _they couldn't be taking a selfie?_

A black-clad hand slapped the phone down, his lips snarling as he appeared to be exchanging heated words. Clark just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
He realized Flash was still talking.  
  
"-We had a few invasions, some new Villians have popped up. Of course, the biggest news is that Batman and Superman are a couple. A bit odd if you ask me, you'd think they would work better together now they are like _a thing_ but-"  
  
" _Wait,_ what did you just say?" he spluttered, mouth hanging open as he turned his attention away from the table. Flash flicked his eyes briefly to the side confused.  
  
"Uh, we had a few invasions?"  
  
"No, no. After that."  
  
"...There are new villains?"  
  
" _Fuck sake_ Barry," he snapped, pointing at the speedster and then over to the table. "Did you say they are together? Do you mean like, Hannibal and will Together or Brad and Angelina together?"  
  
Barry looked at him hesitantly, the cogs turning in his mind. Considering this guy has superspeed he's still as slow as Hal remembers. He saw the moment something clicked in that weird little head of his, his eyes widening fractionally and a chuckle cracked his lips into a grin.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. You were away so you didn't see the news." Barry slapped his forehead. "Yeah, well you know the whole secret identity thing, you know who they are, right?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, it was all over the news like, I don't know maybe, 4 months ago? I thought it was fake at first, like new gossip, but they've been spending a lot of time together here and you know, they do seem close. They haven't announced anything though, which I think is a bit wrong since Batman has that whole rule of dating within the team but I'm not gonna bring it up with him." he stabbed some salad onto his fork. " _I like being alive_."  
  
"I knew there was a Gay joke somewhere!" he may have shouted a little too loud, catching the eyes of a few people in the cafeteria. He looked around smiling apologetically, catching the eyes of Clark as he gave him a questioning look. Batman just deadpanned him and stood, muttering something that caught Clark's attention before heading to storm out. Clark scurried to walk just behind him, an awkward look on his face like a kid who was in trouble. He looked back to Barry as they left to see his brown crunched down in confusion.  
  
"It's just," he paused, pursing his lips. "Don't worry about it, just don't use this floors gym, health and safety reasons."


End file.
